His Piece of Heaven
by toothsomeghouL
Summary: ...He was not rejoicing on what had happen to her. It was just that he found it funny that the first things he had heard from her on the wee hours of the morning were crunchy and spicy swearwords...


thiS is juSt a short sHiMa fanFic... i juSt wanTed this oNe ouT of my heaD... so i woNt get mY miNd bOGged doWn with loTs oF thiNgs.... gRrrRrr

**eNjoy!**

**ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer: **i-do-not-own-VK...

* * *

**His Piece of Heaven**

"I love you, Rima… with all my life. You're my own piece of heaven,"

/

\

/

\

A small smile formed on the side of his lips when he saw her gracefully stepped out of the walk-in cabinet. He had been comfortably sitting there, at the dusky corner of their room, the whole time she was changing.

His smile remained on his lips as he continued to watch her silently. Then his playful smile widened when he had breathed in her fresh, spring scent that perfumes the air all throughout. The clock seemed to stop ticking as he followed every moved she was making. His eyes intently watched her rhythmically took baby steps with her bare feet towards the window. Her hands gently glided the drapes aside, letting the light to come in. The faint light of the dawn made her looked so angelic with her white dress. The untied ribbon of her dress gently danced with the flimsy breeze that was coming in through the open window. He saw a radiant smile curved her candy lips. And it made his mood even brighter. He watched in slow motion as she unmindfully thumbed through her damped orangey blonde hair that was undone and lain on her exposed flawless shoulders. Every blink of her eyes, the way she touched her cotton-like skin, the way she patted her shapely lips with her finger and the way she drenched them with her bubblegum tongue, every curve of her petite frame, every contour of her ethereal face, every inch of her mollified his spirit.

He clasped his hands together and put them under his chin. The satisfied smile was still curving his lips as he indulged himself with the stunning scene he was perceiving.

She turned around and captivatingly walked towards the bed. But when she was about to sit, her foot bumped against its wooden base.

He suppressed a laugh when he heard her mutter curses in pain. He was not rejoicing on what had happen to her. It was just that he found it funny that the first things he had heard from her on the wee hours of the morning were crunchy and spicy swearwords.

She regained her composure and finally sat on the edge of the bed. She then lazily put on her pumps on her feet one at a time before she stood up again to face the full-size looking glass. She tried to tie the ribbons on her back but after few times of trying, nothing happened and she just gave up.

Letting out a deep sigh of frustration, she asked him, "Shiki, could you please help me with this one?"

Her voice is an impressive music to his ears that just gratified him. He stood up and moved to her with a smile that he intended just for her. He got the ribbons from her hands and tied them.

She turned to face him and gave him her sweetest smile.

He matched her smile before he playfully stroked his fingers through her hair. He then touched his palm against her cheek. It felt warm and it brought a tingling sensation throughout his system. He bent and kissed her deeply on her lips. Then he nuzzled down to her neck.

"Shiki," she lightly said before lightly pushing him. "Let's just do this later. I don't want to stand in front of many people with my dress stained with my own blood."

He moved his face off her neck. "I know that," he said then patted his finger through the soft flesh of her neck. "I think there's something missing here."

"What is it? Bite marks made by your fangs?" she guessed.

He chuckled on her obliviousness. "No. that's not what I mean." He fished out a box from his pocket. He then opened it and revealed a silver necklace with a heart-shape diamond pendant. He gathered her hair aside before wearing it around her neck.

He kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Rima… with all my life. You're my own piece of heaven," he sweetly said before wrapping his arms around her.

His words just made her feel overwhelmed. She settle her chin on his shoulder and pressed him closer, letting him feel her heart that beat only for him. "I love you, too, Shiki. Thanks for loving me that way," she whispered near his ear.

"I love loving you that way." He broke off then clutched her hand. He gently tugged her and lovingly said, "Let's go now. A bunch of vampires are waiting for us."

She chuckled. "Alright."

"Just promise me, after our engagement party…"

"Okay. I promise that." He didn't have to make himself clear because she already knew what he wanted to say.

They happily walked towards the party hall with their hands locked together. He did not own his life completely, only partly. Yet he was grateful, because he had her, his piece of heaven, who made his entire being complete.

^-^

* * *

i gOt iNspiRed with a poEm i'Ve read last week... aNd thiS is the uPshot... so what can you say aBout it? tOo, shOrt, riGHt?

BTW, for thoSe who are waiting for **Jealous Heart**'s next chaptie , i'll be out this week, i promise to updateon saturday (that is, if my terror teaCher will allow mE to not aTTend our meEting)... & i'm plaNning to uploAd anOther stOry, so wait for that. _(wink)_

**REVIEW PLZ**

**,;-ShiMa fevah!-;,**

~kaMi-ru!


End file.
